1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet treatment in an image forming apparatus such as a copying machine, a printer, a facsimile and the like.
2. Related Background Art
In the past, if a sheet is jammed on the way, clutches and motor for transmitting a driving force to a convey system are stopped immediately. The sheet stopped in a convey path is detected by a sensor for detecting the passage of the sheet, and a convey path unit including the sensor is displayed on a display.
In order to improve the removal of the jammed sheet, techniques in which a sheet convey path is divided into a plurality of units which can be removably mounted on a main body of an image forming apparatus has recently been proposed.
However, in the image forming apparatus having the plurality of units which can be removably mounted on the image forming apparatus as mentioned above, if the sheet is jammed when the convey drive system is stopped immediately, there is the danger of stopping the single sheet in two adjacent units. In such a case, if one of the units is drawn out, the jammed sheet will be torn. Further, as the sheet size becomes smaller, since the sheet convey path is curved more complicatedly, it is difficult to remove the jammed sheet.